ever comics high
by luna.charm.3
Summary: stupid title I know. look at the heroes kids as well as villians lead up to the day they become like their moms and dads but but for one...
1. Chapter 1

Ch 1

The first day of school my final year.

The one I had been wishing for years would not happen as this is the year of league day. The day I, Loranea (Leah for short) Wayne, become the next batman. Or batwoman in my case.

Don't get me wrong the fighting its cool and all but I don't want to lose any one I care about. Dad and I have a great time with one another. I'd hate to not see him any more.

Oh who's my mom you ask?

Well here's the thing I don't know who she is. Dad found me after fighting scarecrow. Scarecrow got told to send me to him with a note on me. Saying: "Batman you may not believe this, but, this is your daughter. Please look after her for me. Yours always X" He never fingered out who she was.

Many of the villains kids also go here as well. That's another thing yet another reason I do not want to become the next batman is... I'm friends with the sirens.

You heard right the Gotham city sirens.

Rosea (Rosey/Red(like her mom)) ivy. Daughter of poison ivy

Jessie (Jess) Quinn. Daughter of Harley Quinn

And Kathryn (Kat) Daughter of Catwoman.

Jess's mom left the joker after he went missing years ago. But Dad says he's back with a son. How he's looking in to it. But so am I as Jarod hates me. In his own way.

The only way I could face being like my dad is if he was there to help But as he says all the time.

"Batman was born from tragedy. You can't change that. No one can."

But ever as he taught me I'll prove him wrong.

Ok. Maybe saying Jarod hates me is an over statement. He wants me to keep to the outh. As without bat(wo)man there is no Joker.

Any who. I walk in to school with my girls. And league day practice starts.

Son of green lantern Harry Jordan. Will as strong as any green lantern. (when he becomes one)

Oh and there are more than one green lantern.

Daughter of Black Canary and Green arrow. Danielle Queen. Don't make her scream.

Son of Aquaman. David. He never told us his last name.

Daughter of Wonder Woman. One of my other friends and I my room mate. (And by other a mean not a villains kid) Rebecca prince. We train with one another.

Son of Halkgirl. Santo Haul. Fast flyer.

That is just on the Dc Wing.

Here just some of the marvel wing

Teri strak. Daughter of Iron man. As smart as her Dad.

Steve Rogers Jr. Son of Captain America.

Barain Banner. Son of the hulk. Don't get him angry. I know how bad he gets.

Lisa Logan. Daughter of the wovearen. We get on quite well but like her dad she likes to be alone.

Nate romanoff. Son of Black Widow. Good fighter

Poppy Parker. Daughter of spiderman. shy girl

There is one rule at school that all of us never break.

Headmaster Stan Lee says it's:  
"To never address last names unless the villain knows who the hero is"

"Teri's Ok then seeing as her big mouth dad told every one who he was"

"Yes Leon, Son of Loki, Yes but shhh"

A/N: I DIDNT WANT TO HAVE A STORY THAT WOULD BE SEEN AS A COPY OF EVER AFTER HIGH. THE FIRST PLAN WAS TO HAVE THE DAUGHTER OF THE JOKER BE THE ONE WHO WOULD NOT WANT TO BE THE NEXT JOKER. BUT I LOVE BATMAN AS A HERO SO THERE YOU GO.  
PLEASE DON'T MOAN ABOUT THAT.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch2

The girls and I walked though the door. We each were not sure what would happen after league day.

"Jess, will you calm down." Kat said

"Why. It's league year. Can you believe soon we will..."

"Jessie Quinn. Zip it. *twitches her head pointing at Leah* Leah sorry you know how she is."  
Rosey ivy my closet friend who happened to be the kid of a villain. I remember dad warning me day one:  
"The daughter/Son of poison ivy will may be difficult to say the lest"

But no she was the most lovely person ever. And when she found out who my dad was... She didn't care.

Becca prince stood at the door unlike many others she loved hang around the girls and I.

"Still no clue on your mom miss batgirl?"

Richard nigma. The next Riddler.

"First off, my dad is BatMAN. Second it's nothing to do with you." other than Jarod I would love to knock the seven bells out of Richard. Why you may ask. Well cause he bothers me day in day out.

"Leave her be." Rose lifted her arms to make the vines on the wall tie him up.

Walking to my room. I look around at everyone. Most like the way they will turn out. One thing I do like is the way the JLA works out.

Becca turned to to me and almost said something before we hear. "League day practice in 15" 


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3

League day practice.

Each hero and villain gathered in the hall ready for their chance to say who they are following.

"Headmaster Stan who do I say?" Said Dani queen.

"Your dad "

"Is that cause I am his only kid. What about mom? I have her powers too you know."

"You are right. That dosen't matter."

"I am Clare. And I will become the next Superman."

"...I'm Rosey..."

"Full name please miss ivy." headmaster Stan said

"Why do we have to say our full names but heroes don't?"

Rosey made a good point.

"they still have secret indentaties. So they don't say there last name. To keep them."

"than how come we know their first names?"

"Richard. Thank you I was just getting to that. It would be kind of supid if you called them their hero name would it not as their moms and dads are still the hero"

"I'm rosea Sara ivy. And I am ready to become the next Poison ivy"

Rosey was not bothered. It was up to us how we acted. We didn't have to fight. Heck at one point all 3 of them are heroes.

"I'm Jessie Quinn. And..." She laughs as Jarod catches the coner of her eye. Smiling at her. She'd do the same be tricked by the joker but still not want to fight we've known each other too long to fight.

"Now can some of the Marvel lot come up please." Headmaster Stan asked. As soon as he finished Teri rushed up and begun Marvels run.

"Hello every one. I'm Teri Stark. Daughter of the amazing iron man. Sorry to take that word from you poppy. And I will be the next Iron man. I'm all ready working on my mark 1. It will have..."

"Next please"

"Hello fellow heroes. I am Steve. Son of Captain America. And I will be the best cap I can be"

"Ok next"

"I...I'm poppy and I will be the next Spiderman"

"Lisa your up"

"If I have to"

Each son and daughter went up and said their pice. Till it was only two of us left.

Jarod stepped forward I was sure I was next.

"Hello friends. Jarod here *Laughs* and I will be come the next joker. And do what my dad dose..." As he starts to list every thing headmaster Stan moves him on.

"I am Leah. And I am meant to be the next batman."

"Leah say it how your meant to please"

"Can I ask you something sir?"


End file.
